


She's Got 99 Problems And Jaime Might Be One

by december13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday Ruby!, It's birthday giftfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december13/pseuds/december13
Summary: When Jaime met Brienne he was in his third year of college and she was just starting. And though they had more in common than not, their relationship was rocky from the very first day.





	She's Got 99 Problems And Jaime Might Be One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruby_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUBY!!!  
> You may be a demon-child, but you're sweet in your demon-y behavior, and you are this fandom's demon-child, and I really, really like you!  
> Hence the gift!fic you asked for... well, without using the prompt. :) I'll keep that one for rainy days.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Big "thank you" goes to Aerest!!! She beta-ed the sh!t out of it! Or... you know... the whatever nice word we can use instead the "sh!t".  
> I always suffer alone with fics, so it was refreshing for a change to share the suffering. But, anything for a decent birthday gift. :D
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jaime met Brienne he was in his third year of college and she was just starting. And though they had more in common than not, their relationship was rocky from the very first day.  
  
The problems begun when Brienne, being mistaken for a male student named Brien, was assigned to be Jaime's roommate. Jaime hadn't returned from his summer holidays yet and Brienne got settled by herself. She, on the other hand, had no reason to doubt Jaime was a girl - Jaime was a name used for both girls and boys and there were no personal items in the room (apart from a hoodie, but Brienne owned the same). The posters of girls on the wall meant one of two things to Brienne; either Jaime really appreciated women's physique (and was into superheroes - women warriors in skimpy leather clothes, wielding swords), or Jaime was attracted to girls... Well, both was proven to be right, but not after yelling ( _What are you doing in my room, get out or I'll call security, you pervert!_ ) and cussing ( _Goddamnit, you beast of a woman, put down_ _that bloody baseball bat before_ I _call security, I only took the fucking bra to remove it from my chair!_ ) and blushing ( _Damn, you may be flatter than a pancake, but your eyes_ _are really pret... blue_ ) and storming off in unison to the administration worker who didn't even acknowledge their presence (and screaming), but dismissed them with a simple "Your time to apply for transfer has expired, so we will only be able to find you another room after the end of the first semester".  
  
The problems continued when Jaime used every single opportunity to tease Brienne for her "manly name" (he always called her Brien), "manly appearance" ( _Y_ _ou're huge and_ _your shoulders are big like a lumberjacks_ ) and "manly interests". She was studying engineering like he did ( _Face it, Brien, girls are just not that good in technical stuff_ ), she was in the fencing team like he was ( _Awww, you want to be a knight, how sweet!_ ), she loved watching football ( _Do you want me to explain the difference between a_ _quarterback_ _and cornerback to you?_ ), and she laughed at his knitting ( _Knitting has always been a male thing, Brien, we invented it, we were the original knitters - sailors_ _knitted fishing nets and sweaters to keep warm and if this gets out of this room, I will personally end you!_ ).  
  
The problems simmered because Jaime was almost always in her personal space. When she was studying ( _Look, I already passed that subject with flying colors, listen to me_ _when I tell you that you don't need to learn this... and memorize this... and that... nor this..._ ), when she was using the bathroom ( _Oops, how was I to know you were_ _showering, you are so quiet, next time sing and I'll know not to enter and flush the toilet_ ), when she was out with her friends ( _Hiya, Brien, ladies, can I get you a drink?_ ), or on a date ( _Answer the sms, Brienne, I'm worried, Cunt is bad news, there's no way he's interested!_ ).  
  
The problems were temporarily put on hold after it was discovered that her date was using her to win a bet and hadn't even shied away from attempting force to ensure his victory. Jaime decided that the only way to deal with "idiots who try to abuse girls who happen to be _my_ roommate and _my best friend_ for their sick games" was to confront them. With his fists ( _I swear, Brienne, if I had known there were that many of them involved, I would've used your baseball bat!_ ). Which ended in confusion ( _What do you_ _mean, you didn't know you were my best friend?! I though we established that when I teased you for your B in engineering thermodynamics - not my fault you refused to listen when I tried to help, I aced that course - and you tangled my wool in retaliation!_ ), in a few broken noses ( _I did them good, didn't I, roomy?_ ), and a few broken fingers. Jaime didn't make a sound of protest nor snide comments when the doctor told him that his fencing career could only be a hobby now, and that he would probably have to practice using his left hand from now on... for everything.  
  
Quiet-Jaime was a new kind of Jaime, a kind that Brienne hadn't met before. A kind she didn't understand. A kind she didn't know how to act around.  
  
Which led to a whole new world of problems!  
  
Teasing-Jaime became straight-forward-Jaime. "In your personal space"-Jaime became avoidance-Jaime, Jaime who almost never left their room, unless he was going to classes or to doctor's appointments. And even when he was in the room he was mostly silent, often aloof or who knows where with his thoughts. Brienne tried to animate him, talked about stuff he liked, asked him to go to baseball/football/you-name-it-ball games with her, even tried to goad reactions out of him (she laughed at his knitting, purposefully misused technical engineering terms, called for touchdown when clearly there wasn't, talked about her "dates"), but to no avail.  
  
But quiet-Jaime also became observant-Jaime. Jaime who, in the blink of an eye, knew how her mood was that day, was able to differentiate her "I'm angry" blush from her "I'm embarrassed" blush from her "I'm actually a girl with girl-feels and girl-problems" blush. He knew when to ask how her day had been, when to just put a bowl of ice cream in front of her, when to "tell her how it is".  
  
And quiet-Jaime suddenly became "interested in your wardrobe and make-up choices"-Jaime. He insisted that she should only wear blue ( _It brings out your eyes_ ) or mix it up with yellow or teal, or orange, or something with red details ( _Those colors compliment blue, they compliment your skin tone and compliment your eyes, and your eyes_ _are really pret... blue_ ). Suggested that maybe she should give heels a chance ( _Flats are fine, Brienne, but your legs stretch for miles, use that to your advantage and... did I_ _say your legs are really, really long, were they already that long when we first met?_ ). Explained that she should never use foundation or powder ( _Who said your freckles are_ _ugly, Brienne?! Cause they're not! I said…? No I didn't, you obviously didn't hear me correctly, your freckles are just like your eyes, pret... blue... I mean... freckly!_ ).  
  
Also, quiet-Jaime became intellectual-Jaime. Not that he hadn't been smart before. But now he paid attention to what he was reading and gathered his knowledge consciously, always had papers and books spread on his bed, his chair, his desk, and on her chair, her desk... And intellectual-Jaime was slowly but surely changing back to old-Jaime, the Jaime she had thought to understand once. Oh, he wasn't mean anymore! He still teased her, paid compliments, made her blush, interfered in her studies and her study time and her free time and her life (!!!), but he wasn't annoying anymore. Or... she wasn't annoyed by him… A lot.

She laughed more than ever, she debated with him about almost everything and anything, spent time with him on her own accord, noticed how his honest to god evil smirk was actually an honest to god beautiful smile, how his eyes twinkling in evil delight were eyes twinkling in childish glee, how his voice wasn't irritating but soothing, how his lips were so kissable...

...and how his first kiss was gentle and hesitant, how every kiss after that became more and more determined and powerful, how his kisses led to...

...the end of the first semester, when both of them refused to move to another room.


End file.
